gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Triton
House Triton of Atlantica 'is one of the Great Houses of Westeros and the ruling house of the Hunterlands. Atlantica is their seat, and it resides in the eponymous city of Triton Bay, far south of Westeros and at the centre of the Hunterlands. They are the wardens of the stretch of lands that lie between Dorne, the Reach and the Stormlands. It holds dominion over the mountains around the Uplands and Blackmont. Their titles include Lord of Atlantica, Lord Paramount of the Hunterlands, Lord of Triton Bay, Warden of the Hunterlands and Voice of Dorne, since they have an alliance with Dorne after the Great Armistice during the Blackfyre Rebellions. The second-in-line is dubbed the Prince of Atlantica House Triton's sigil is a great grey shark rampant on a black field, and their words are '"Fear the deep". History Background House Triton is one of the Great Houses of Westeros. They control the Baylands, an e which lie between the Reach and Dorne. The head of the house is Lord of Atlantica, which is the palace from which House Triton rule. House Triton was founded thousands of years ago by a warrior king named Perseus, whom many called the King of Sharks because he hunted the creatures as a pastime and wore their teeth in a large necklace around his neck. Perseus had an army of sellswords at his back when he came to Westeros from the Rhoyne, and with it he travelled through the Baylands, as they had been known for centuries before, and found a huge mountain that had been devastated by an unknown war. There, he set about building the palace where he hoped to keep his children by Nymeria when she came. The palace was completed by the time Perseus reached his seventieth nameday and it was the most fearsome feat of construction in Dorne, but not necessarily the most magnificent. Perseus is said to have named the palace after his wife, who died after giving him his fifth son. The instant that Atlantica died, the enemies that Perseus had made throughout his life before he completed Atlantica rose up against him. These enemies included House Kayne of Copperkeep and what would become House Dayne of Starfall. During the ensuing rebellion, Atlantica was easily penetrated (The gates were actually wide open). But the palace was empty. But as they ventured further up into the great throne room, their steps triggered traps which sent poisoned arrows into the ranks of rebels. Those who escaped with their lives were confronted by Perseus and his sellswords, who had set a trap for them the whole time. The seven surviving warriors were named the lords of the keeps and castles in the Baylands, each one of them being given seven of Perseus's sellswords to ensure they didn't think of rebelling again. Perseus and his men then walked through Atlantica, without a single scratch on them, and retook the throne of the palace. Deciding to solidify his status as the ruler of the Baylands, Perseus bowed to the traditions of Westeros and took a sigil of a grey shark on a field of black and naming his house House Triton of Atlantica. At eighty years old, he abdicated and allowed his eldest son Gerion to succeed him as Lord of Atlantica. Gerion became known as Gerion of the Broken Blade, considering the instant that he rose to power he went on a personal conquest of Dorne, but the instant he started his conquest he failed: he visited Starfall and fought Lord Kevan Dayne in a duel, until a fearsome blow from Dawn shattered Gerion's greatsword. With Gerion defeated, he commanded his men to fall on the Daynes but they had lost respect for him and didn't obey. Kevan offered them an ultimatum that if they left then no vengeance would be sought. A shamed Gerion left Starfall, and remained in Atlantica for the rest of his reign. During the War of Conquest, Aegon Targaryen flew to the Baylands atop Balerion the Dread as his armies bled against the Dornish, and he demanded the fealty of House Triton. The current Lord of Atlantica, Lord Karim Triton, emerged and suggested that the two of them treat together on the subjugation of the Baylands. Aegon agreed and the two of them broke bread together, absent of one another's armies and Aegon's dragons. Of what they spoke, nobody knows, but after a moon's turn the two men returned with terms and conditions of their agreement - the Baylands would thereafter be called the Hunterlands, and they would ally themselves with the Iron Throne while being able to call themselves a Great house. Naturally, the Hunterlands accepted the responsibility of guarding the Dornish Marches between Dorne and the Reach, which would become phenomenally difficult due to the bad blood that would soon erupt between the Tyrells and the Martells. Almost immediately, House Triton developed a rivalry with House Martell of Dorne, which came in 131 AC during the reign of King Aegon III, when the Qoren Martell, Prince of Dorne, slept with Alysanne Triton, the wife of Lord Kendrick Triton the Sunburnt. With her, she sired a bastard son who was distinguished by having the salty Dornishman features that contrasted with the appearance of the Tritons. Under pressure from Kendrick, Alysanne confessed that Qoren had raped her and Kendrick ventured at the head of an army to face with the Prince. At the gates of Sunspear, Kendrick demanded satisfaction from the man who wronged him - to this, Qoren arrogantly suggested that he had meant sexual satisfaction, causing even Kendrick's own men to laugh at him. In response to this, Kendrick brandished his great spear and charged to Sunspear, but not before Qoren emerged on horseback and declared himself champion of Dorne. Even though Kendrick was unhorsed, he continued to fight for a long time against the Dornishman, spear-to-spear, until they both mortally wounded each other. Kendrick died from his wounds, while Qoren, who had collapsed under his horse, was carried in by his men before the Huntermen declared war on them. For the next seventy-five years, the Dornish would be at war with House Triton in what would become known as the Great War of the Marches. The eldest son of Lord Kendrick, Ser Harwin Triton , assumed command of his house and, contrary to the insistence of his lords, he raised the bastard son of Alysanne and Qoren Martell, on the basis that they shared the same mother. He named the boy, who grew up as his squire, Gwayne Salt. At the Battle of the Goldgate in 147 AC, 1,500 Dornishmen tried to sack the Goldgate, only for the Huntermen, who knew their kingdom and its geography better than anyone, enveloped them, and Harwin led the charge against the Dornishmen into a bloody skirmish in which they smashed the Dornishmen, but the leader of the Dornishmen, Ser Robert Manwoody, escaped the battle with his life and tracked Harwin back to his camp in the Prince's Pass, where he confronted the Triton lord in sword combat. The sound of the swordfight was heard by a sleeping Gwayne, who arrived and threw a spear into the back of the Dornishman, killing him. For this, Gwayne was knighted Ser Gwayne Salt, but he refused to be legitimised. Two weeks later, Harwin was killed in battle by twelve arrows, and though many thought that Gwayne ought to succeed him, instead Harwin was succeeded by his younger sister, the twenty-three-year-old Lady Rosalyn Triton. While Rosalyn was a woman, she proved to be a terrifying leader and was obsessed with avenging her brother. At the Siege of Starfall in 150 AC, Rosalyn actually led the charge against the Daynes, and though her tactics killed many of the guards she failed to break the castle walls, so Gwayne infiltrated the castle himself and extorted a surrender out of the Sword of the Morning, Lord Balon Dayne. For this, Rosalyn developed a great respect for her half-brother, even though her men didn't share the same respect. Ser Gwayne Salt, who would soon become known as the Golden Bastard, achieved great feats of heroism during the war, earning many songs sung about him and becoming considered one of the greatest warriors of his time, second only to Prince Aemon the Dragonknight. Twenty years after the Siege of Starfall, Rosalyn married with Lord Alliser Hightower and he became the Lord Protector of the Hunterlands. He and Gwayne never became friends, considering that Gwayne considered the man to be violent and arrogant and too quick to anger by half. With Atlantica under his rule, Alliser led the Huntermen to a pyrrhic victory at Blackmont, where they captured the castle but they lost almost twice the number than the Dornishmen. Alliser viewed this as a great triumph, while Gwayne despaired at the loss of so many men. He famously scorned the Lord Protector of the Hunterlands by saying You think that you have won the day, Lord Hightower! You've all but dried up the seas so that the sharks dry up in the sun!. For this, Gwayne was banished from Atlantica, but almost all of his surviving men followed him and for the next thirty years the Golden Bastard fought with the Dornishmen independently, as if there were three factions to the war. In spite of his banishment, Rosalyn longed to be reunited with her half-brother and even went on a crusade to find him and his army, against her husband's orders. She emptied half the forces of Atlantica and opted to join Gwayne and end the war. In 205 AC, she finally found him - Ser Gwayne the Golden Bastard, now over seventy years old, had been blinded in one eye by an arrow and was unable to walk after a horse fell on him. Seeing him in such a state broke Rosalyn's heart and she implored him to end this war properly. Out of love for his half-sister, Gwayne called for a parley with the Dornishmen, and on an area that came to be called the Parley Planes, Prince Quentyn Martell of Dorne with his paramour Lady Obara Dayne met with Gwayne and Rosalyn. For a whole night, the four of them parleyed, until they came to the decision that both sides would pay a penalty for the war - each side would relinquish all opposing lands they had taken, and all prisoners either side had obtained, and each would give one son or daughter to the other. An obelisk would be built where they sat that night to commemorate what became known as the Great Armistice, and thus there would be a stable peace between the two houses. In 223, at the extraordinary age of ninety-two, Ser Gwayne Salt passed away peacefully in his sleep, without any wives or children, and when he did die Rosalyn, before she promptly died a year later, had a huge statue built in the Hall of Heroes to commemorate her brother. She herself left the governance of House Triton to her thirty-year-old son Petyr, who would become known as Lord Petyr of the Copper Mask, because of the almost copper-coloured winestain birthmark on his face. Petyr ruled from 224 AC, to 280 AC, after fighting with great distinction during the Fourth and Fifth Blackfyre Rebellions. Upon dying from grievous wounds from the Stepstones, he left six sons - Randar, Roger, Harwin, Jacob, Daemon and Simon. Randar assumed command of House Triton and fought during the War of the Usurper on the side of the royalists. Throughout the War of the Usurper, Roger, Harwin and Jacob were killed by the rebels, notably Jacob falling during the Battle of the Bells under the command of Jon Connington. When Robert Baratheon won the Rebellion, the Tritons bent the knee to him and Robert pardoned them. Relationships Members Ancestors * Lord Perseus, the King of Sharks, legendary founder of House Triton. * Lady Atlantica, the Queen of Crystals, Perseus's wife and the inspiration for the palace of Atlantica. * Lord Gerion Triton, of the Broken Blade, firstborn son of Perseus and second Lord of Atlantica. Historically one of the worst Lords of Atlantica * Lord Karim Triton, the fourth Lord of Atlantica, reigned during the War of Conquest. * Ser Jojen Triton, the Knight with Six Arms, the Captain of the Guard to Lord Karim. * Lady Brienne Triton, the Princess of the Red Mountains, first Lady of Atlantica, died in childbirth. * Ser Doran Triton, the Red Shark, the fifth Lord of Atlantica, commemorated in the Hall of Heroes, died while protecting his sister Helena from assassins. * Lady Helena Triton, died at the age of 102 at her dining table. * Lord Taladon Triton, the Iron Smith, the sixth Lord of Atlantica, who laboured twenty years as penance for his uprising against Lady Helena, died when he fell from a horse during a race. * Lord Kendrick Triton, the firstborn son of Taladon, called the Sunburnt, the sixth Lord of Atlantica, died of his wounds during the Duel of Sunspear. * Lady Alysanne Triton, wife of Kendrick, who died during the Great War of the Marches. * Ser Harwin Triton, the only trueborn son of Kendrick, the seventh Lord of Atlantica, killed in battle during the Great War of the Marches. * Ser Gwayne Salt, the Golden Bastard, illegitimate son of Qoren Martell and Alysanne Triton, commemorated in the Hall of Heroes, died aged ninety-three in his deathbed. * Lady Rosalyn Triton, the half-brother of Ser Gwayne Salt, died on her deathbed, commemorated in the Hall of Heroes. * Lord Alliser Hightower, the Lord Protector of the Hunterlands, husband of Rosalyn, died of a heart attack. * Lord Petyr Triton of the Copper Mask, the eighth Lord of Atlantica, commemorated in the Hall of Heroes, died from grievous injuries from the Stepstones. Category:Great Houses Category:Great houses Category:Houses from Westeros Category:House Triton